The Maple Games
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: After a failed rebellion against the Black Wings, the commanders have implemented Panem's Hunger Games into their world as a punishment. Because of that, 24 tributes are forced to compete in the 1st annual Hunger Games. Who will survive and who will die trying?


Greetings Fan fiction readers, I am Orchid, the founder of the Black Wings and current ruler of Maple World.

Last year, we successfully took over Maple World with brute force and negotiated which commander would take which region. Hilla manages the Nihal Desert, Magnus rules Pantheon, Francis rules Ludus Lake, Akyrum or Arkarium, whatever you call him secured the Minar Forest, Von Leon dominated Orbis and El Nath, Mu Young took over Mu Lung Garden, Lotus chose Victoria Island, and Demon Slayer governs Aqua Road.

Now you may wonder, "Orchid, I thought Demon Slayer betrayed the Black Mage. Why does he have land on his own?" During the battle, we took him prisoner and since he betrayed us, we offered him two choices. He could take back his place and we would resurrect his dead relatives or we break him down, slowly. Killing him would make him a martyr and inspire future revolts. After the bribe of his loved ones back, he returned to being a commander. On the other hand, Guwaru doesn't count because he died from a slash from Magnus. As for me, I chose Edelstein because the Black Wings has a headquarters there.

However, that dickass Claudine and her little empress friend Cygnus had attempted to resist our ruling. She gathered many warriors in Maple World and organized a resistance. It was a bloody war, but we managed to obliterate Ereve and murder Cygnus and Claudine. That didn't stop the forces, because they simply assigned the Heroes (Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Luminous and Evan) and the Chief Knights as commanders. Because of their high powers, it seemed that they couldn't get killed. To bypass that, we poisoned their consumables and watch them die one by one. It killed Aran, Hawkeye, and Irena instantly, leaving only seven commanders left. It became a stress because it overwhelmed the other commanders. They also had to command the Thunder Breakers and Wind Archers. Eventually, we managed to slay Evan, Mihile/Mikail, Eckhart, Mercedes and Luminous using mutated creatures. The only ones left were Phantom and Oz, who submitted to us and became commanders (they took Masteria and Maple Island).

After the battle, we were sitting at a round table (including Demon Slayer, Phantom and Oz) negotiating land and proper punishments for the rebels. We were also reading some books for any inspiration for punishments.

Phantom's suggestion was to block social networks and blogging sites (ex. Facebook, Twitter, Google +). The problem is, the news can still report about it and we don't know if it's from our point of view.

Magnus's solution was to limit rations and food or increase the price of food in the grocery stores. I don't know what to say about it.

Akyrum suggested me to order the regions to export materials to us (Edelstein would be a place for the wealthy people). It works, but I don't think that's enough.

Hilla had suggested me to do that so-called "Hunger Games" after reading a novel of the same name. She told me that it was an event where every year, one boy and one girl from the age of 12-18 are selected from each region as "tributes". After preparing for a week, they are sent to an outdoor arena where they fight to the death. It would be on television where viewing was mandatory and the last one standing is the "victor". They chose the tributes in a ceremony where their names were placed in two glass balls, one per gender. The chosen ones are automatically entered in the games, unless someone volunteered. At the age of 12, one entry would be placed and every year, another entry is placed in the ball. If an entrant can't afford food, they can get 1 year's worth of food. However, they receive one extra entry in the ball. Hilla said that it reminded the regions that we were superior and it would make great entertainment for Edelstein.

We did a vote on if we should implant it. The result was 11-0, which means we were going to place it.

Each city tribute had originally reaped 2 NPCs. This was the finalized list for the Games, but some of the districts have people who volunteered for one of their original tributes. We are withholding the names of the volunteers until the opening ceremonies happen.

**Region 1, Henesys: Jay, Maya**

**Region 2, Ellinia: Wing, Rowen**

**Region 3, Kerning City: Shumi, Alex**

**Region 4, Lith Harbor: Jane, Chef**

**Region 5, Perion: Ayan, unnamed Perion male**

**Region 6, The Nautilus: Abel, Bonnie**

**Region 7, Orbis: Lisa, unnamed Orbis male**

**Region 8, El Nath: Jade, unnamed El Nath male**

**Region 9, Ludibrium: Korin, unnamed Ludibrium male**

**Region 10, Mu Lung: Laya, unnamed male panda**

**Region 11, Ariant: Eleska, unnamed Ariant male**

**Region 12, Pantheon: Angelic Burster, Kaiser**

We did not consider finding tributes in Aqua Road, Magatia, Korean Folk Town, Herb Town and Omega Sector because the citizens can't survive in air, Korean Folk Town is an alternative dimension, there are no children in Herb Town and Magatia, and Omega Sector is a military base.

May the odds be in your favor, and have a happy Maple Games!

General Orchid, founder of the Black Wings and commander of the Black Magician

* * *

**I'm no longer accepting some OCs due to a lack of interest. Instead, I may make some OC's to "volunteer" for some districts**


End file.
